


Oneshots of my favorite Steven Universe ships

by Crazycrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, One Shot, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: One shots of all my three favorite ships.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Yellow zircon in heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a beginning oneshot. If anyone wants to give me ideas just comment and I'll respond as fast as I can.

Yellow zircon was sitting at her chair looking at some cases she had to work on. Then she felt her lower part feel kind of hot. Yellow knew she was in heat. It has been quite some time since she gotten her heat. She tried to ignore it but it gotten more worse.

"I'll just see how bad it is" yellow said simple.

As she unzipped her pants, her tentacle came out hard. Yellow zircon blushed and thought about touching it.

"It's not as if anyone is going to notice" yellow zircon thought. 

But as she grabbed her tentacle blue zircon came in.

"Hey yellow have seen my- Oh" blue zircon said as she saw yellow hold her tentacle.

"It's not what you think, I'm in heat" yellow said. 

As yellow thought blue zircon left she could feel her own hand getting replaced by blue's hand. Blue was stroking her tentacle hard while going up and down. Yellow let out a groan and then saw blue going down on her knees and close to her dick.

"Don't tell anyone okay" blue said as yellow just nodded.

Blue started sucking her off as she took half the size in her mouth. Yellow moaned as she could feel heat and tongue touching her private part where she needed it the most. Yellow wanted more and put a hand on blue's head and pushed more of her length inside her mouth. Blue didn't care and just took it more and bobbed her head faster making yellow zircon moan until she said.

"Blue I'm going to cum" yellow zircon said as she started feeling it coming. 

Blue didn't care and that was when yellow cummed in her mouth hard. Blue swallowed her sperm and lifted her head up to see a flushed yellow zircon. Then she lifted herself up from the ground and whispered in yellow's ear.

"Meet me in my chambers later, love" blue said in a seductive voice. Then she left until winking at yellow. 

Yellow sat there flushed red. At least her heat was gone yellow thought. After that, she put on her pants again and couldn't concentrate on her cases and only waited until it was time to meet blue again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of yellow zircon's heat.

As yellow zircon's shift was done. She quickly got out of her office, and went to blue zircon's chambers. She couldn't remember the last time blue zircon was this dominant with her. As she was in front of blue's chamber yellow thought to herself.

"Alright what does blue zircon have ready for me" yellow zircon thought as she opened the doors.

"Blue I'm here like you-" yellow zircon froze.

On the bed sat blue zircon but without her lawyer suit. Instead it was replaced with a smooth, black, leather costume that showed her curbs and making her boobs appear more. Yellow just stood there, a little drooling thinking how a gem like her was an interest to someone else. Yellow kept starring and blue noticed her.

"It's rude to stare, you know" blue said.

Yellow got out of her spell and looked away having a blush on her face. Blue laughed and walked up to her. As she did blue grabbed yellow's shirt collar to make yellow look at her. Then she led yellow to her bed and made her land on her back while blue was on top of her.

"It's been a while since we were together, how about we changed that "blue said as she started to unzip yellow's pants and throw them off the bed. 

"Sure" yellow said as her tentacle was set free and was looking hard already.

She expected blue to start but was met with her teasing.

"Oh yellow always wanting to go fast but not today, today I'm in charge alright" blue zircon said.

Yellow nodded. She could feel blue zircon's fingers wrap around her tentacle and start stroking. Minutes passed and she was close. 

"Blue I'm close" yellow said but was confused when blue let go of her tentacle.

Yellow whined on how close she was but then remembered that blue was in charge, not her. After a few minutes of whining blue wanted to start the real fun and took off her costume in a stripper mode. Yellow zircon blushed and when blue finished both were finally naked. Blue grabbed yellow's tentacle and adjusted it to her dripping opening. Blue let out a moan when she pushed the tentacle inside of her taking in the huge length. 

"Your so tight" yellow said.

"Your so big" blue replied.

When blue got the whole length inside of her. She started lifting her body up and down and yellow put her hands on blue's sides for support. When yellow thought blue was ready she thrusted up receiving a loud moan from blue zircon. Both kept a rhythm until they started going faster. Yellow took hold of blue and switched positions only still having yellow pounding into blue. Blue scratched yellow's back but yellow didn't care. She thought of them as love marks and didn't want to stop hearing blue's moans. 

"I'm going to cum!!" blue zircon said.

"Not yet, just wait for a few minutes" yellow said.

Blue nodded and holded on until yellow could start to feel her own explosion coming.

"Cum blue" yellow told her.

Blue screamed when she cummed hard onto yellow while yellow groaned and cummed inside of her hard as well. Both panted and yellow removed her length from blue's opening and layed right next to her. Both were tired.

"Did I do good" blue asked.

"You did wonderful love" said yellow. 

They got closer and cuddled until both fell asleep in each others arm.


	3. Spinearl smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink pearl is sleeping and Spinel finds a romantic way to wake her up.

Pink Pearl (peeps) was sound fast asleep in her bed in which she slept with Spinel. Spinel woke up early than her which was strange because it was usually peeps who woke her up. Spinel saw peeps sleeping and quietly went to the window to move the curtains a bit. Homeworld was slowly lighting up in which Steven told her that in earth it meant sunrise. Spinel got back in bed before she had an idea. She wanted to wake up peeps but in a romantic way. Spinel turned and still saw peeps sleeping, then looked back at the curtains which appeared more light coming. She was also feeling a bit horny as well. Spinel slowly reached down to her shorts and pulled out her tentacle. Then turned around to meet peep's back. Peep was wearing only her pink underwear and a loose shirt. Spinel quietly and carefully took each side of peep's underwear and started to pull them down. Peep just shifted a little, then returned to sleep. As spinel completed her quest to get peeps underwear off, she adjusted her tentacle to peeps opening. She lined up and slowly pushed inside of her. To spinel's surprise, peeps still didn't wake up. Spinel thrusted into her slowly and that was when she heard it. A moan coming from a sleeping peep. Spinel took that as a sign and kept going. Spinel kept the same pace until she saw peeps moving and her only eye opening up. Spinel stopped and looked at her.

"Morning" spinel said.

"Good- ah" peeps said as she looked down to see spinel's tentacle inside of her.

"Were you fucking me while I slept" peeps said. 

"You know I can't stand to do anything with that pretty ass of yours watching me" spinel said while she thrusted into peeps hard.

Peeps moaned and decided that both will just take a few minutes to do there love making. Spinel got on top of peeps and started to thrust inside of her at the same pace she was when peeps was asleep. 

"H-Harder" peeps said and spinel obeyed. 

Spinel started going harder and deep into peeps and she could feel peeps under her moaning and breathing hard. Spinel put her face on peep's neck and started to bite her as a sign that she belonged to her and only her. Peeps moaned and started to scratch spinel's back. 

"Spinel- PLEASE" peep said.

"Please what?" Spinel asked.

"Fuck me hard until I can't walk or sit down properly" peeps said.

Spinel was surprised but obeyed her lovers order. She thruster hard and deep and could hear peep moan. 

"More!!" Peeps yelled.

That was when it hit Spinel. Spinel as fast as she could, she started to pound into peeps and went as deep as she could. Peep was a moaning mess and didn't want to stop. Peeps cummed hard and was panting.

"Slow down spinel" peeps said.

"You wanted me to go hard and you told me to go as far as to you can't walk or sit" spinel said while she still pounded into peeps. 

Peeps didn't respond and still kept moaning.

"F-Fuck Spinel I l-love you" peeps said.

"Love you too peeps" spinel said back.

Spinel groaned and could feel herself getting close.

"Babe I'm almost there, want me to pull out" spinel asked.

"N-no" a moaning peeps replied. 

"Are you sure?" Spinel asked.

"Y-yes, claim me!!" Peeps said. 

That was all it took for spinel to thrust even more harder and deeper into her and she could feel it coming. One last hard and deep thrust and warm ooze was filling peeps womb and stomach. Peeps moaned spinel's name and cummed a second time. Spinel and peeps calmed down and spinel pulled out. She saw her sperm flowing out of peeps opening and blushed. Then she laid back in bed again. 

"How was my wake up call?" Spinel asked.

"Quite interesting but I loved it" peeps said.

Both looked into each others eyes and kissed. Spinel cuddled with peeps and decided to take an hour or two going back to sleep.


	4. Steven's car (spinearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To this day, Steven never knew what spinel and peeps did inside his car.

Steven wanted spinel and volleyball to see more of earth so he asked the diamonds if they could give him permission. All of them nodded and the three of them went to the warp pad. As they got to Steven's home, he led them to his car.

"This is going to be a much faster pace than just walking" Steven said.

Spinel and volleyball headed in the back and Steven in the front since he was the only one who could drive. As Steven started driving for a good 6 minutes he forgot something.

"Shoot I forgot to pick something up for the gems and my dad, spinel, volleyball would you mind if I go get them" Steven asked.

"Of course" volleyball answered.

Spinel just nodded.

"Great, thanks, I'll be back in half an hour" Steven said.

"Sure take your time" volleyball answered back.

Steven started running and spinel and volleyball were alone.

"So peeps" Spinel said not liking the nickname volleyball.

"Huh?" Peeps said.

"What do you wanna do right now, now that Steven is gone" spinel asked.

"Nothing, what about you" peep asked.

Spinel shifted closer and closer until she whispered something in peeps ear.

"I want to fuck you hard" spinel said not ashamed.

Peeps just blushed.

"Uh spinel, I don't think it's a right time" peeps said.

"C'mon trust me, 30 minutes is enough time for one fuck" spinel said lowering her hand and making circles around peep's clit. 

Peep blushed darker and tried not to moan. She grabbed spinel's hand and yanked her head so that both if them were kissing. Spinel was surprised but didn't mind.

"Alright one fuck right?" Peep asked.

Spinel nodded and took out her tentacle. Peep blushed on how wet she was and just wanted to be stuffed. Spinel adjusted herself to peep's entrance and slowly pushed in. Peep let out a small gasp and spinel stopped.

"Does it hurt, want me to stop" spinel asked.

"N-no I'm fine, just need to adjust that's all" peep said.

As a couple of seconds went by peep felt less pain and more excitement.

"You can move now" peep said.

Spinel started moving and peep wrapped her legs between spinel's lower half. Peep was blushing hard and wanted more.

"More spinel" peeps said.

Spinel started to go a little faster and breathed hard gaining a lot of friction from how tight peep was. As time went on, spinel went even faster and peep holded on to her for dear life. It was at this point that 20 minutes had passed and both needed to hurry up. 

"Spinel, I'm almost there" peep said.

"H-hold on for a bit okay, I'm almost there" spinel said.

As spinel felt herself cumming she told peeps to cum too. Both moaned of how hard their climax were and stood there as time passed. There was a little stain in the back of Steven's car that showed there love making. Spinel and peep quickly got dressed and in a few minutes, Steven came back.

"Sorry again it took a while" Steven asked.

"That's okay" spinel and peeps told him.

Steven started driving again and spinel and peep looked at each other and tried so hard not to laugh.


	5. How to help a diamond (bellow diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow diamond helps blue when she’s stressed

Yellow diamond was sitting on her throne while looking at some of the work she needed to finish. Just then she was bored and decided to check on blue. As she walked to blue diamonds court, she could see some of blue diamond’s gems. Sapphire, zircon, holy blue agate, lapis, and aquamarine. All of them waved and she waved back, then before she was outside of blue’s chamber doors she said something to them.

”Just in case, don’t flirt with my gems” yellow said as she could see some of them blush blue.

Then she went inside blue’s chamber to see blue working.

”Hello yellow” said blue.

”Hello blue” replied yellow.

Yellow approached blue and stood behind her.

”Is there something you need” blue said in a stressed voice.

”Oh, nothing but you seem stressed” yellow said.

”Yeah sorry about that, I have work but I’m almost finished, just a couple more hours” blue said.

”That’s okay, how about I help you” yellow said.

”How??” Blue said.

Yellow put a hand on blue’s thigh and massaged it. Blue blushed.

”How about we do this another time, I really need to get this done” blue said.  
  


”How about this, you keep working while a massage you” yellow said.

”That sounds nice, sure” blue said.

Yellow smiled and massaged her shoulders for the past 10 minutes. Then yellow made her move. She lowered down and began to message blue’s boobs.

”Um yellow” blue said in a blushed tone.

”Yes dear” yellow said nicely still massaging blue’s now hardened nipples.

”I need to work” blue said

”So do you want me stop” yellow said.

Blue stood up and shoved yellow to her bed. Yellow was surprised of her strength and when she tried to stand up blue was on top of her.

”It’s my turn now to tease you” blue said in a sexy voice.

Yellow was going hard just because of this and blue noticed.

”Looks like someone wants it” blue said as she unzipped yellow’s brown pants to see a yellow tentacle rising.  
  


Blue grabbed it and began to stroke it. Yellow let her head fall back to the pillows and groaned. Blue smiled and positioned herself with yellow’s tentacle with her entrance, then she lowered herself. Blue moaned and yellow helped her.

_20 minutes later_

Yellow and blue were at it, yellow pounding into blue and blue holding on yellow’s shoulders. Both were a moaning mess and both of them climaxed at the same time.

Yellow laid blue gently into her bed because she knew Blue cummed hard and yellow cuddled with her.

”I knew I helped you with your stress” yellow said.

”Yes, thank you love” blue said back.

Both cuddled and yellow gave a kiss in blue’s forehead before both of them slept.


	6. The tables turned (bellow diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow’s stressed and now it’s blue’s turn to help her out.

Blue was bored and she had finished all of her work. She wondered if she could ask yellow if she needed any help with something. So blue walked to yellow’s chambers and passed other gems. The gems waved past and she saw some of them waving and she waved them back. When she stood in front of yellow’s doors she opened them to a angry yellow looking at some reports of a few colonies. Blue knew she was stressed because her hair was messed up and there was a lightning forming in her hair. Yellow turned around and saw blue.  
  


”Blue what are you doing here” yellow said.

”I wanted to see you but you seem very stress, how about I help you” blue said.

”No thanks, I’m very busy” yellow said.

Blue didn’t take that answer as no and she went closer to yellow. She put both hands on yellow’s shoulders and started to massage her.

”What are you doing” yellow asked.

”Since your very stressed I thought a little massage could help you” blue said with a smile.

“Fine you can do that but nothing else got it” yellow said with a serious tone.

”Yes dear” blue said and put a kiss on yellow’s forehead.

_20 minutes later (time change)_

Blue was bored and saw yellow was now less stressed so that put her a smile. Then she thought of an idea that could help her and yellow out. Blue lowered her hand and carefully snaked it around yellow’s right thigh and began to massage it. Yellow jumped from the touch and looked down to see blue’s hand touch her thigh. It was sorta close to her crotch.

”Blue what are you doing “ yellow asked.

”I’m just massaging you that’s all” blue said.

”I-I told you on my shoulders that’s all” yellow said.

”Why yellow, I know you want it and I also want you” blue said in a seductive voice while kissing yellow’s neck. That earned a gasp from yellow and blue smiled.

Blue lowered her other hand from yellow’s shoulder and onto her left thigh and began to massage it. Yellow knew what was going on and just let it happen. Blue then went to yellow’s pant and unzipped her zipper slowly. Blue could see yellow’s member start to rise. Blue unzipped the zipper fully and took the tentacle in her left hand and started to stroke it. Yellow groaned and was panting hard when blue stroked her hard and fast. This cause yellow to yelp and cum hard. Yellow’s cum landed on blue’s hand and she removed it to taste it.

”Sweet” blue said as she took yellow to her bed.

Yellow was gently shoved to the bed and started to pant. Blue came closer and whispered something in her ear.

”Were going to do this hard and fast alright, I don’t want white to catch us, okay” blue said in which yellow nodded.

”Then’s let get started” blue said as she lowered herself in yellow’s tentacle. Yellow groaned.

_20 minutes later_

Yellow and blue were panting as they kept going. None of them stopped until the other cummed.

”Blue I’m going to cum” Yellow said as she felt her tentacle inside of blue’s walls.

”Me too dear” blue said as she panted.

Both then moaned loud. Yellow groaned so loud because she was being squeezed by blue’s walls and cummed hard while blue also cummed hard. Blue was too tired to move and laid her head on yellow’s chest.

”That was fun wasn’t it” blue asked.

”It was, now let’s change before white catches us” yellow said.

”No, how about in 20 minutes” blue said.

”Fine but if white catches us, your going to explain” yellow said with a smile.

”Deal” blue said as she rested on yellow’s chest and yellow slowly rubbed her hair.


	7. All ships in one chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the 3 ships in one chapter doing their stuff.

Yellow diamond needed to talk to her zircon that she accidentally poofed in the trial. Luckily she found her on the right time and went up to her.  
  


”Zircon from the trial” yellow diamond said.

”Yes my diamond” the zircon said with a fear in her voice.

”I just want to apologize the way I acted and I need your help with something” the diamond said.

”Of course my diamond” yellow zircon said.

Yellow lifted the zircon in her hand and took her through the temple.

”I need your help with something I did so stupid” the diamond said.

”I don’t think you as a diamond did anything stupid, my diamond” the zircon said.

”Really well, I told blue diamond that all yellow gems from my court like yourself are really skillful in sexual act” the diamond said with a frown on her face.

”Okay, actually that’s a lie, my diamond” yellow zircon said.

”I know that’s why I chose you to prove it” yellow diamond said.

”Wait what!!” Yellow zircon said.

”I know but I realized that your dating the zircon from blue diamond court and thought since you two been with each other so long, I thought you guys had sex” yellow diamond said.

”W-Well I wouldn’t lie but we have” the zircon said.

”That’s why I chose you so, will you do it” the diamond said.

”I guess” the zircon said with a blush.

Time had past and yellow zircon and yellow diamond were at blue diamond court. The zircon could see blue zircon there in the hands of blue diamond. The pearls were there too and decided to see.

“I see you brung your zircon and are willing to test if all your gems are skillful at sexual act” blue diamond said.

”I have and I will prove you right” yellow diamond said.

”Okay then, these are the rules, first gem to make the other cum as fast wins and so that this won’t be that awkward, us diamonds will also participate, the pearls will tell you lost and won, okay” blue diamond said.

Everyone nodded. Blue diamond took off her robe or dress. Blue zircon did the same and removed her clothes while yellow diamond and her zircon unzipped their pants and got closer to their mates. The game begun and both yellow gems adjusted to their blue mates.

“I’m so gonna win” yellow zircon said.

”So not true” blue zircon said with a smile.  
  


”Oh yeah just watch” yellow zircon said as she trusted hard into blue zircon.

Blue zircon moaned so loud and started panting when yellow started thrusting without stopping and hard into her g-spot. She couldn’t stop her hips when it came to yellow’s tentacle. The diamonds looked at them and blue zircon was the only thing showing that yellow diamond was right.

”Looks like my zircon is gonna win” yellow diamond said.

”Try to fight cumming my zircon” blue diamond said.

Blue zircon tried to nod but was getting pounded by yellow and yellow diamond like her zircon pounded inside blue diamond hard. Blue diamond moaned and the diamonds did a sex doggie style and it looked like yellow was a beast because she couldn’t stop thrusting inside the other diamond. Blue diamond screamed and came hard and like her zircon she also screamed and came hard. Both yellow gems removed themselves and started to stroke their own tentacles until they cummed and some of it landed on their mates.

”Told you” yellow diamond said to her mate as she zipped up her pants and took her zircon back.

”Bye blue” both yellow gems said.  
  


Both blue gems were still in the ground panting because of their hard climaxes. The pearls knew they were going to help them.  
  


No one knew that spinel was watching them and had grabbed peeps to also look. Both got horny and started to have sex in Pink diamond room. Both climaxed and were now sleeping in the pink soft bed.


End file.
